


[Podfic] Time-Keeping

by blueyeti



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/pseuds/blueyeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>McKay shows up at Sheppard's quarters at 20:00 on Tuesday.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Time-Keeping

In response to what amounted to a flippant thought on [](http://fish-echo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fish_echo**](http://fish-echo.dreamwidth.org/) 's [rec page](http://community.livejournal.com/fish_recs/6110.html), I committed comment-podfic.

[Time-Keeping](http://thingswithwings.livejournal.com/20098.html#cutid4), by [](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/)**thingswithwings**  
Reader: [](http://blueyeti.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://blueyeti.dreamwidth.org/)**blueyeti**  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing: John/Rodney, Rodney/Katie Brown, Katie Brown/OFC  
Time: 00:04:00, exactly (2.2 MB)  
Summary: _McKay shows up at Sheppard's quarters at 20:00 on Tuesday._  
Archive Link: <http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/time-keeping>  



End file.
